Perfect
by hollygwood
Summary: One shot. Klaine. Post Blame it on the alcohol. Blaine tries to plan the perfect way to tell Kurt he loves him, but they end up stranded in the rain.


Perfect

Another one shot. What a surprise. This is just a nice bit of fluffy fun. Klaine. We've got to wait another extra week for new glee, what the HELL. So I'm entertaining myself writing one shots like this. I hope you like it, I don't know if I'm totally happy with it but in the end I just decided to post it. I guess reviews will tell me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited my last couple of stories. I appreciate it loads. Enjoy this, I hope.

I don't own Glee. If only. But I wouldn't do as good a job as the awesome threesome tbh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaine Anderson spent longer than usual getting ready that evening, making sure his unruly dark curls were gelled to precision, his parting perfect. Once he'd done that he pulled on his favourite dark wash jeans, brown loafers and maroon shirt, spraying on his Paco Rabane aftershave. He glanced out of the window; the weather had been almost stiflingly hot over the past few weeks and today was no change; it was nearly seven pm and the heat was hanging hot over Lima, heavy and claustrophobic.

Having checked the weather Blaine left his coat thrown over the chair in his bedroom and slipped out of the front door before his father could enquire where he was going. He jumped into his car and drove towards Kurt's house, swallowing and trying to ignore the hoard of butterflies flitting around in his stomach; he needed to relax, and NOT think of this as a date, just a normal night with Kurt, hanging out, like they spent most nights. But it wasn't like any of the other times they'd hung out, because tonight Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how he felt about him. He'd been thinking of the perfect way to tell his best friend that his feelings were slowly building to something more than just friendship ever since Rachel Berry's train wreck of a party, in which he'd drunkenly confessed to wanting to be 'more than friends' with Kurt Hummel. Kurt had, of course, taken Blaine's words as drunken nonsense, and Blaine had pretended that was so; he wanted everything to be perfect tonight, so he was planning to pick Kurt up, take him to Kurt's favourite restaurant out of town and tell him how he felt over the meal.

Realising he had arrived at Kurt's, he cut the engine and climbed out of the car, coughing nervously and ringing the doorbell. He heard yelling inside and a couple of minutes later, Finn answered the door. Blaine couldn't help blushing slightly. The last time he'd seen Finn (and it was the first time he'd ever properly met him) he'd been so drunk he could barely remember his own name. Finn smirked.

"Hey, Blaine! Come in, Kurt's nearly ready." Finn gestured to the living room, and Blaine walked in, hands in his pockets, swallowing nervously.

"I AM ready!" Came a voice, and Blaine turned around to see Kurt entering the room. Kurt always looked perfect to Blaine but tonight he especially blew him away, his hair was exactly coiffed as usual, pushed back from his face (which didn't have a blemish on it – maybe Blaine should actually listen when Kurt lectured him about the importance of a good moisturising routine from now on) and he wore black skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a white shirt with a red tie and matching cardigan. He also left his coat abandoned on the banister as he headed outside, calling "bye Finn! Don't wait up!"

He had already flitted out to the car when Blaine went to follow him, before Finn put a hand gently but firmly on Blaine's arm. "I know what you're planning." Finn said, his brown eyes flashing, his lips turned up, "and let's make it very clear; you hurt him and I will make sure you only ever sing castrato for the rest of your life. Clear?"

"Crystal." Blaine replied, fighting a smile, "I'll see you later, Finn." Then he headed out to where Kurt was standing by his car. "Come on then," Blaine smiled, forgetting to be nervous when Kurt was the person he always felt most comfortable around, "let's go. Our reservations for eight thirty."

"Perfect!" Kurt replied, climbing into the front seat. Because the restaurant was outside of Lima (Kurt would never refer to any eating establishment inside Lima as his favourite, the Stix was about as classy as it got) it would take them near an hour to get there, maybe more if the traffic was bad. The two chatted easily as they drove, fighting over what CD to listen to - "Blaine I love Katy Perry as much as the next guy but if I have to listen to Teenage Dream one more time I'll go off my rocker." - and talked about the upcoming regional glee competition. However, Blaine tried to keep the latter subject to a minimum – he knew it still upset Kurt having to compete against his twelve best friends, and though it was irrational Blaine felt partly responsible for the separation.

"How's Mercedes?" Blaine asked, referring to Kurt's best girl friend.

"She's good, she's got a date with this guy called Anthony tonight, so I hope that goes..." Kurt was distracted by his train of thought as without warning rain began to pour down, getting gradually heavier until Blaine was fighting to see anything out of the windscreen. His heart began to beat; he was never totally comfortable driving in adverse conditions, and this was easily the heaviest rain he'd ever seen; probably caused, he realised, by the stuffy heat of the past few days.

"Fantastic." Kurt grumbled, "this hairspray will never hold against this monsoon!"

Blaine squinted, struggling to even see a foot in front of the car, and the rain then increased even more, and Blaine went to slow down and found he couldn't.

"Shit!" Blaine said, as he realised they were aquaplaning; the car was totally out of his control, it wouldn't respond to steering or braking, and he held the steering wheel and prayed...His foot was on the break and after a few agonising seconds the car suddenly began to respond, but it was too late; they swerved and before Blaine could steer them straight again they went off the winding road out of Lima they'd been travelling on, and Blaine braked as hard as he could, and the car crashed into a tree, and the two were silent. Luckily, the hit hadn't been _that _hard, but it was a pretty big bump, and Blaine immediately turned to Kurt. "Kurt are you ok?"

"Fine." Murmured Kurt, running a shaking hand through his hair. The two sat in silence for a minute and Blaine unconsciously reached out to hold Kurt's hand.

When they'd both calmed down, Blaine grabbed his bag to find his phone to call the repair company. Great, this was just great. So far on their 'perfect' evening he'd managed to crash his car and nearly kill them both! After rummaging through his bag and searching the car he realised he'd forgotten his phone.

"Kurt, can I borrow your cell? I've left mine at home." Kurt nodded and pulled his iphone out of his shoulder bag. He passed it to Blaine and he couldn't help but smile as he saw that Kurt's background was a picture of the two of them that Mercedes had taken at Breadstix. Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap. Blaine smiled, but stopped when he realised that Kurt had absolutely no reception. He held the phone up desperately but with no luck, the words No Service didn't waver, and he returned the phone to Kurt and sighed. They were stuck, the car wouldn't move and the front was crumpled into the tree.

"What now?" Kurt asked, disgruntled. Blaine swallowed and looked at Kurt wordlessly, biting his lip. Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before he twigged what Blaine was implying. "No! No way Blaine I'm NOT going out in that!"

"We have no choice Kurt, your phone is screwed, mine's not here and I can't get that car out. We're gonna have to walk and find somewhere to get help or use a phone or something." Blaine sighed, remembering his coat hanging on the chair at home; not that a coat would be much use in this monsoon. "You can stay here though, and I can bring the help back..."

"Shut up, I'm not letting you go alone." Kurt replied snappily, sighing as he glanced out of the window. "Let's just do this."

Blaine opened the car door and stepped onto the muddy slush puddle that was the grass, it went up to his shins and it was freezing. The rain lashed down and within seconds he was soaking. Shivering he waded around the other side of the car. Kurt sighed and opened up the passenger door, climbing out and swearing violently as his boots sunk into the swamp the field had become. The two sloshed up the muddy bank to the road and began to walk along the edge; the road was completely deserted and the rain pounded down harder still.

"I think we might miss the reservation." Blaine joked, his teeth chattering violently as he spoke. Kurt looked daggers at him, and then burst out laughing. "What's funny?"

"Your hair!" Kurt grinned through his shivers, and Blaine reached up to touch his hair. It was plastered to his head in unruly curls. They walked further and there was still no sign of life. "These p-pants are Marc j-Jacobs!" Kurt stuttered, "they'll n-never be the same."

After half an hour of walking they were no nearer to civilisation and Blaine stopped, running his hands through his soaking wet hair. Kurt stopped too and looked, and Blaine looked at his best friend. Kurt's hair was flat to his head, water dripped down his face, his clothes were clinging to his slim toned body and he was shuddering violently, a furious expression on his face, his perfectly shaped lips trembling, water dripping off his eyelashes, his grey eyes trained on Blaine. He realised he needed to say this to Kurt, no matter where they were; he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." Blaine swallowed and turned to Kurt, grabbing his wet shaking hand, "you're my best friend, and I appreciate that, you've helped me more than you know. I know you sometimes think I'm your mentor, but the truth is your mine. You've always had courage, a lot more than me – you're the most fearless person I know, in a good way and a bad way."

"You're my best friend too -" Kurt replied, but Blaine shook his head.

"But I want you to be more than my best friend. I think...I mean it's...I love you, Kurt. I love everything about you, the way you're never afraid to be yourself, the way you dress, the way you push your bangs away from your face when you're trying to impress someone, the way you make me smile whenever I see you, how smart and funny you are. You're not perfect, Kurt, you're snobby and you make assumptions and you look down your nose at anyone who isn't as good as you which is pretty much everyone, and you never ever accept anyone's help even when you really need it, but you're perfect to me. I love every single thing about you, the good and the bad. I'm sorry, I really, really wanted to make tonight perfect, and instead I nearly killed us and we're probably going to drown but-" Blaine didn't get to finish his sentence as Kurt leaned in and kissed him, wet shuddering lips meeting his, and Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands and Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's waist and the kiss deepened, and Blaine forgot how cold and wet and muddy he was, because as soon as Kurt's lips crashed into his, nothing else in the world mattered but him; he'd found his other half, he'd found where he belonged. Eventually they broke apart, and Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. They stayed that way for a little while, before Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, by the way." He smiled, threading his hand through Blaine's, and the two began to walk again, still hand in hand. "Watch it, there's a car coming up behind us." Kurt said, and the two let go of each other and kept to the edge of the road.

"Wait a sec..." Kurt mumbled, "that's..." The car stopped, and the window wound down. Blaine was astonished to see Finn at the wheel.

"Get in now!" Finn yelled, and neither needed to be told twice. Kurt dived into the front seat and Blaine got into the back.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his violent shivers making the words jump. Finn frowned and turned the heating up full blast before turning the car round.

"I saw the storm and I heard on the radio loads of accidents were happening. I knew where you were headed and neither of you were picking up your phones, so...I guess I got worried. What happened?" Finn asked, concerned as they headed home.

"We crashed." Blaine stammered, as the car began to warm up and his sodden wet body began to warm up slightly bit by bit. "And Kurt's phone wouldn't work and I forgot mine so we were trying to walk to find help." Finn nodded, and he watched as Kurt stretched his arm towards the back seat and linked his hand with Blaine's. He smiled and turned his attention back to the rain beaten road. When they arrived back home, Finn gestured towards Kurt's room. "You too need to get changed, now. I'll ring the repair company." Blaine nodded gratefully and the two walked into Kurt's room.

He searched around for some of his older clothes for Blaine to change it to, and when he turned to him Blaine grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry it wasn't perfect." He apologised again, and Kurt shut him up by landing another kiss on his lips.

"It was one hundred percent perfect, Blaine." He smiled, "you told me everything I've ever wanted to hear, and then I kissed you and realised I'd found my other half. What more could I possibly want?" They kissed again and got distracted from changing for several minutes. Then they broke apart. "Having said that, I'm going to change before I catch pneumonia." Blaine laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You're perfect, Kurt."


End file.
